I Hate Everything About You
by FireBlaze401
Summary: "I hate everything about you! You're a reckless, foolish, idiotic, loyal-to-a-fault Flame Brain!" ... "I hate you…So why… why do I love you?" NatsuxGray


**Here, have a quick little angsty song fic. I just wrote this because I finished my homework for the weekend. As for All That's Left Is Ashes, I have a slight case of writer's block. I'll still try to write something for it while school is happening, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Anyway, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Every time we lie awake_

 _After every hit we take_

 _Every feeling that I get_

 _But I still don't miss you yet_

* * *

It had happened all of a sudden.

One minute, Gray was lying in bed, thinking about the latest mission that the team had taken, they next he had been thinking about Natsu. Of course, he had been surprised that his thoughts had suddenly switched to the idiot pyromaniac, but every time he tried to think about something else, it always ended up coming back to Natsu.

And that was how Gray figured out that he was in love with the one person that he hated.

* * *

 _Every roommate kept awake_

 _By every sigh and scream we make_

 _All the feelings that I get_

 _But I still don't miss you yet_

* * *

It was on nights after missions that Gray would normally think about Natsu.

Really, as if Gray didn't get a shitty enough hand in life. He lost everything he had, _twice_ , and now he was in love with the one man who _definitely_ wouldn't love him back. Gray sighed as he laid back down in his bed, watching the steady expansion and contraction of Natsu's back muscles. He had never found Natsu's figure intriguing before, but lately, he couldn't help himself.

 _Oh god, I sound like a teenage girl._

Gray sighed as he let the tension drain out of his muscles. The job was completed and the team would get to go back home soon. He could be alone with these annoying feelings of his again. He let his head fall back on his pillow as sighed.

* * *

 _Only when I stop to think about it…_

* * *

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

* * *

"Why you of all people? Why do I love _you_ of all people?" As expected, he was met with no response and he turned onto his other side. Closing his eyes, he let himself heed the call of slumber.

* * *

 _Every time we lie awake_

 _After every hit we take_

 _Every feeling that I get_

 _But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

"Hey, Flame Brain! Fight me!" Gray called out.

Lucy groaned. "That's your sixth fight this week! Really, you're lucky Erza had to take a solo mission or else she would be on your case!" she reprimanded. Gray shrugged and rolled his shoulders, getting ready for another of his signature brawls with Natsu.

Lucy was right. He had been picking fights more often with Natsu. He didn't know what else to do. He _wanted_ Natsu. He shouldn't but he did. The confusion in his heart only added oil to the fire that threatened to consume him.

And so he fought.

Punching.

Kicking.

Magic.

No magic.

It didn't matter to Gray. Anything would do. Anything to take his mind off of those stupid emotions of his. That stupid longing. That stupid Natsu.

* * *

 _Only when I stop to think about it_

* * *

On Natsu's part, the rosette never questioned it, if he felt anything out of the ordinary. He just smiled and threw punches and kicks towards his rival, each beating the other into a bloody pulp. Gray ground his teeth together as he slammed his fist into Natsu's gut, sending him flying back. Natsu could always smile. He could pretend that nothing was wrong. He had no problems in his life. He didn't have to deal with any of the emotional turmoil that Gray was experiencing.

* * *

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

* * *

And Gray hated him for that.

* * *

 _Only when I stop to think about you_

 _I know_

* * *

When Erza came back a few days after that, she had thoroughly thrashed the two of them for fighting. Ironic, since she ended up beating them up worse than anything they had ever done to each other.

After that, Gray started taking solo missions. He couldn't stand being with Natsu anymore and not being able to touch him. He had accepted the fact that he had fallen for the idiotic Dragon Slayer.

Natsu never said anything about his not joining in on their missions. He always offered, but when Gray rejected the offer, he never asked for a reason. He simply turned back, an uncharacteristically solemn expression on his face and trudged his way back to the guild.

If Gray noticed Natsu's face, he never said a word about it.

* * *

 _Only when you stop to think about me,_

 _Do you know?_

* * *

"Hey Gray, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Natsu asked. The raven looked up from his conversation with Lucy and slowly stood, wary at Natsu's uncharacteristic desire to speak with him. After all, the only conversations that they had had for the past month were when Natsu came to his house and asked if he wanted to go on a job with the team.

"Ok…" he agreed hesitantly as he slowly made his way towards the guild doors with Natsu trailing behind him. The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving the entire guild in silence.

* * *

"So… how was your last mission?" Natsu asked awkwardly. Gray raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"It was fine," he said. "Yours?" he asked out of politeness. Natsu scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze to anywhere but Gray.

"Oh… it was… you know, the usual."

"Ah."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Gray spoke up.

"Look, Natsu. If that's all you called me out for, I'm heading back inside," he said as he turned towards the guild. Just as quickly as he turned, there was a firm grip around his wrist. Gray sighed and turned back to face his rival. "Yes?"

Natsu swallowed nervously as he lifted his head to meet Gray eye-to-eye. "Gray… do you by any chance… love me?"

 _No no no, this isn't happening, this isn't happening! I can't let him find out!_

Gray's eyes grew to the size of plates. Or at least, that's what it felt like to him. Nervously he laughed.

"Seriously? You're asking me that, Flame Brain? You of all people should know that I hate you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Gray regretted them. Natsu's expression hardened as he stared hard into Gray's blue eyes.

"Stop fucking around, Gray. That's bullshit and you know it," Natsu ground out between clenched teeth. Gray laughed and yanked his wrist out of Natsu's hold.

"Alright, so maybe you're a friend. But what makes you think that I love _you_ , of all people?!"

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms. "Because you said so."

Gray didn't think it possible, but his eyes widened even further. He backed away from Natsu like he was a predator and Gray, his helpless prey.

"No… no, that isn't possible! You were asleep! I know you were! Stop lying! If you're trying to fuck with me, this isn't funny, Natsu!"

"I'm not lying, Gray. Just answer me. Do you love me?"

"No! I don't!" Gray roared.

"Gray…"

" _I hate everything about you_! You're a reckless, foolish, idiotic, loyal-to-a-fault Flame Brain!"

"Hey…" Natsu tried to interrupt, annoyed with Gray's impression of him. But Gray wasn't done.

"You try too hard! You're going to kill yourself someday! You're a self-sacrificing fool! I hate everything about you!" The two were silent before Natsu stepped forward and wiped away the tears that fell from Gray's eyes with his thumb. Gray looked down in shock. He hadn't realized that he had been crying. "I hate you…So why… _why do I love you_?"

* * *

 _You hate everything about me_

 _Why do you love me?_

* * *

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Gray," Natsu said. Gray's eyes widened as he looked up fearfully at his childhood friend. Here it came; the dreaded moment of rejection. Gray closed his eyes and pulled back from Natsu, bracing himself for the harsh words that were sure to come.

 _"I don't love you."_

 _"I don't want you."_

 _"I never want to see you again."_

Those words had swarmed his mind angrily, occupying his every thought. Gray loved Natsu, and while he would've been fine just carrying on as friends, he couldn't help but yearn for more. But with that yearning came those fears of rejection and disgust. Even now, they ran through his mind as he awaited the inevitable.

But those thoughts were chased away when Gray felt something soft pressing on his lips. Gray opened his eyes and found himself staring into pools of black.

 _No way…_

 _Natsu was…_

 _Natsu was…_

 _Kissing him!_

Gray stared dumbly at the Dragon Slayer, blinking quickly, not quite believing his eyes. Natsu smiled into the kiss and reached behind Gray's head, threading his fingers in soft ebony locks before pulling Gray closer to him.

If Gray wasn't shocked before, he _definitely_ was now.

 _Despite what he said_ , Natsu thought, _Gray isn't showing any resistance._

Just when Gray was about to run out of oxygen, Natsu broke their kiss. Gray wiped his lips furiously, a blush rivalling Erza's hair on his cheeks.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you too," Natsu deadpanned. Sheesh, Natsu knew that Gray was dense but not _this_ dense.

"That's impossible! You hate me! You even say so during our fights! There's no way!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You say the same thing, but look at you." Natsu placed his hands on Gray's cheeks and tilted Gray's head to face him. "Listen to me, Gray Fullbuster. I _love_ you. Now, will you go out with me?"

The only sound that Gray could hear was the furious pounding of his heart. Natsu didn't just do what he thought he did, right?

Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail, did _not_ just ask him out, right?

But one look at the rosette's expectant face gave him all the answer he needed. He opened and closed his mouth uselessly before he finally answered.

"Yes."

* * *

 **So like I said before, I'm a Three Days Grace fan XD So this songfic is based on "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace!**

 **I've never written a song fic before... Let me know how I did please! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
